


Out in The Woods

by deathxprincess436



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathxprincess436/pseuds/deathxprincess436
Summary: Slender gets bored of chasing Jeff so he decides to have his own fun.





	Out in The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a blog co-ran between my girlfriend and me.

Jeff was running from his lover chuckling knowing that it was worthless, but also knowing that he would amuse him. Jeff yelped as Slender appeared in front of him. “Hey you said you wouldn’t teleport you jerk?!” He prodded him in the stomach and Slender chuckled. He knelt down and pecked his cheek, “Just wanted to give you a kiss, I’m getting bored.” “Well I’m not but if your not going to play fair, I guess we can do something else,” Jeff kissed him gently and wrapped his arms around his neck. Slender groped him, making him moan softly. Slender then kissed across his neck, smirking as Jeff whimpered in pleasure. “I’m going to take you right here Jeffery~,” he whispered into his ear. Jeff shivered and whimpered as he ran his cold hands under his hoodie. Slender was glad that his lover was so submissive, only moving slightly as to help him remove the clothes. Slender loved how Jeff looked, shivering and rock hard as cool air gently swished his hair. It was almost perfect this image. He took Jeff’s hands and put them behind him. “W-What are you doing,” Jeff whimpered and then shut up as Slender kissed him. “I’m not going to hurt you baby~ I promise~ Relax~,” he said softly as he pulled off his tie to tie Jeff’s wrists together. He spread Jeff's legs and had a tentacle rub up against his ass. He adored Jeff’s whimpers and moans, it made him so damn hard. He slowly pushed the tentacle in and Jeff arched against him. “Your so damn sexy~ I just love seeing you like this~” He purred and nipped his neck as he picked him up to grind against Jeff. Jeff whimpered wanting to hold onto Slender, feeling like he was going to fall but it added on to the thrill. He felt the tentacle go deeper and he clenched his hands trying to cling on to something anything. He whined as he felt Slender's tentacles lift him in the air, and wrap around his ankles. He was being held up as he knew Slender was hungrily looking over him. He gasped as he felt another tentacle stroke him and he bucked his hips lightly. “You like that Jeff~” He just nodded, this was maybe getting a bit to exciting for him. His mind was swirling like the tentacle in his ass. It was brushing against his spot and he swore he could see stars. Tension was building in him and then Slender twisted his cock lightly. He cried out his name, coming hard. After he recovered from the fog of the pleasure he flushed heavily when he looked down and saw Slender's face covered in cum. “Good boy~ We’re not done yet though~”


End file.
